mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Fog
"The Mysterious Fog" is episode 2 of episode 11. It first aired on Feb 3rd, 2010. Premise Just when the trio thinks their day can't get anymore boring, Alfred's house is suddenly covered by a huge popped balloon! What have just happened? Summary It's a boring, average day for the group as they hang out in Alfred's room. A very bored Milo paces around, much to the frustrated Camille, who goes on to say that Milo is becoming annoying and making her dizzy from all of his pacing around. Alfred yawns tiredly before going to say that mysteries don't fall from the sky when someone suddenly yells and a giant sheet covers his house! The group quickly gets outside as Milo ducks behind Alfred when they see something moving around in the sheet. Revealed to be Mr. Thomas coming out of his hot air balloon, he explains that he had been in his hot air balloon when he heard a weird noise while floating around. He came into a thick section of fog and couldn't hear or see straight. He tried to use his air horn and dropped the balance bags in order to try to gather altitude, but it had no use and the balloon begun to deflate instead! Milo suggest that someone probably sabotaged him in order to win the race, but Mr. Thomas doesn't want to believe such a theory, although it is all they have for the time being. Alfred asks him to go ahead and make the noise he heard, but at first he does not want to, while claiming to be bad at imitations. Camille manages to convince him anyway, as they try to hold back laughter from his funny sounding impressions. They also point out that nobody named Frank lives in Gnarly Woods. Investigating the balloon now, the group comes across many puncture wounds in the balloon and Alfred deems this to be clue two. Leading Milo to think that perhaps this "Frank" guy shot arrows into the balloon. Alfred and the rest go to look for the balance bags, to which Milo is a little disappointed, until he trips over one. They go to quickly look for the rest, which they manage to locate with ease, except for Milo who thought he had to carry the three they found so far... It is then they hear that noise again! Alfred manages to notice it is coming from the lake and they quickly look, but do not see anything or anyone. He notices the last balance bag, to which Camille points out that the balloon was attacked there and quickly notices a nasty smell when Milo finds a half-eaten fish on the ground! After noticing it was recently eaten, Alfred calls it their third clue. Back at Hedgequarters, Alfred goes on to use a map, to which they point out where every clue was found. Milo plays the clip Alfred gathered when they notice something and pause the video. Camille mentions that it was a possible thing to pierce the balloon when Milo zooms in on the object. They still cannot tell what it is when they head back to look around once more. As Milo calls for Frank, it is then suddenly many herrings get up and begin to fly around! Alfred then goes on to reveal that the Herrings had been the one who attacked the balloon. The noise Mr. Thomas made had scared them and when they flew up, due to the fog couldn't see him or his balloon, so they accidentally pierced holes with their beaks in his balloon. It's then the many dead/eaten fish begin to drop down! Milo frowns while the others laugh and the episode ends... Quotes Trivia Goofs Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-02-15h28m25s247.png|First clue discovered, the mysterious cry. vlcsnap-2012-02-02-15h28m58s72.png|And here is our second clue, the balloon is al torned. vlcsnap-2012-02-02-15h31m57s63.png|Milo is holding our last clue, a fishe's leftovers. Category:Episodes